In the prior computer art and other art fields there are multiplexer circuits used to selectively choose one of a plurality of data sources, and there are other circuits used to select bits within binary words. The selector circuits are relatively complex and expensive and are more so if they have the flexibility of being programmable. Circuits performing the two functions are seldom if ever combined into a single circuit except by adding more components. Thus, there is a need in the art for a selection circuit that is relatively simple, that may jointly perform multiplex and selection functions without increase in cost or size, and that is programmable.